Many individuals and businesses rely upon an electrical energy supply to power necessary electrical equipment. For example, a financial institution may require an electrical energy supply to power computer systems and server systems which handle financial transactions. If a power interruption should occur, financial transactions may not be completed, may not be recordable and may not be accessible. When financial transactions are not completed, lost revenue and increased maintenance costs may be attributed to the financial institution.
Typically, electrical equipment may include a power supply coupled to an alternating current (AC) power source. A conventional approach to prevent a power interruption is to provide supplemental power to electrical equipment during a power interruption by an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) added to the power supply of the electrical equipment. UPS equipment may provide a continuous load of AC power to electrical equipment during the instance of an interruption or power drop of the AC power source.
There are significant drawbacks associated with utilizing UPS equipment to provide supplemental power during a power interruption. The addition of UPS equipment, which may include a battery, battery charger and inverter, may significantly increase the cost to produce the electrical equipment. Additionally, in order to supply a typical AC power supply of 120 Volts at 60 Hertz, a battery of the UPS equipment may be at least 12 volts in typical applications. Batteries of at least 12 volts tend to be large and heavy. As a result, addition of UPS equipment increases the form factor and weight of electrical equipment. Consequently, a method and system of providing auxiliary power during a power interruption is necessary.